


Tomorrow Never Dies

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companionable Snark, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been an eventful few months for Olivia and James. Have they learned to stick together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> OO agents face mandatory retirement at age 45 (Ian Flemming: Moonraker.) Films and other books have different depictions, but for my series, the rule holds. For more information on this visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/00_Agent

It was dusk when she returned. The house was silent. She kicked off her shoes and trotted up the stairs.

Sure enough, James was still a lump under the duvet. She considered leaving him alone, then thought better of it and slipped under the covers herself. He stirred immediately. His warm body was welcoming. He shifted towards her, just in his t-shirt and underpants.

“Hullo,” he mumbled.

“Good evening, OO7,” she mocked, cuddling him as he cosied up to her. “How’s my naughty rascal feeling now?”

“Bit better,” he muttered.

“Good. Because there’s something I need to tell you.”

“You’re pregnant,” he said dryly.

She tutted and gave him a pat on the bottom. “Don’t be silly,” she chided, before taking a deep breath. “No. Something happened last night when you weren’t quite thinking straight.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, muffling his words into her bosom.

She frowned. “No, I’m not talking about your little accident,” she said. “Let’s forget about that, shall we? I mean before that.”

He lifted his head to look at her. “What else did I do?”

“Do you remember how you got here?”

He squinted at the memory. “Cab,” he said. “Wasn’t it?”

She sighed. “I believe so. The first I knew was that you’d fallen over the umbrella stand.”

“Sorry,” he said. He tried to focus on her face. She was clearly bothered by something. “OK,” he said. “Come on, tell me what I did. I’ll try to make up for it, whatever it is.”

She smiled sympathetically. “You came straight here in a cab from the bar. You were followed by your backup, who had noticed you were disproportionately intoxicated. And she saw you come into my house.”

James just looked at her, his head thudding. This wasn’t a bad joke. It was real. “Fuck,” he said.

She held him close. “Mallory was informed immediately out of concern for my safety. Something about my track record with rogue male agents.” She raised an eyebrow as she realised she was on the brink of finding that funny.

“I led them straight here,” he whispered, forlorn.

“I’m afraid so,” she confirmed gently. “He asked me to pop in for a chat. So I did. This afternoon.”

James felt a rush of energy trump the hangover. He wriggled out of her arms and sat up to face her.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

She sat up as well. “No. You weren’t well.”

“Oh, come on.” He raised his voice, brooking no argument. “I’ve hijacked planes and decrypted doomsday threats with worse hangovers than this.”

She fidgeted with her hands. “I wanted you to get some rest. And I suppose I needed to know I could fight him off myself.”

“You should have told me.”

She sighed miserably. “I’m sorry.”

“What did he say?” asked James.

“That he’s known for sometime. We shouldn’t be surprised by that, should we?”

“Probably not,” he agreed. “And yet he hasn’t said anything.”

“No. You can trust him.”

“Easy for you to say,” he grumbled. “You’re a civilian now. He can’t do anything to you.”

She sighed. “And what do you think he’s going to do to you, exactly?”

“Give me hell!” whined James. “He’ll be all sarcastic and superior, and then he’ll punish me with boring assignments and threaten me with spreadsheets. Reduce me to a neutered kitten.”

She stroked his hair. “Is that how he disciplines you?” she asked.

He huffed. “No, he just glares.”

“So in all this time, despite your mischief and insubordination, he’s never once tried to transfer you to a lesser role?”

James scowled. “No. He’s had every reason to, but he didn’t. He took me off overseas assignments briefly but only because of the torture thing, so I could receive regular counselling.”

She sat up straight. “I didn’t know you were having counselling,” she said, her eyes flashing.

His eyes filled with remorse. “I needed it for me,” he said quietly. “To try to organise my thoughts better.”

“Oh, James,” she breathed, studying him with concern. “Well, that’s a good thing. Was it Mallory’s idea?”

James nodded.

She smiled softly. “So he has been looking out for you all this time,” she said.

“I suppose so,” said James reluctantly.

“You know so,” came her stern rebuke. “Your issues with authority are ridiculous. That man has gone well out of his way to protect you, just as I once did, and you’re being petulant about it just because you can’t stand someone in charge of you being right.”

He glared sullenly at her. “Well want do you want me to do? Sleep with him as well?”

Her mouth fell open. “Sorry!” he squeaked quickly, but it was too late. She pushed him onto his front and laid a sharp smack on his bottom. “Ow! Fuck!” He swore into the sheet and tried to cover his buttocks with his own hand.

“You’ve got a bloody cheek!” she scolded, sitting back. “Ungrateful little brat.”

He screwed up his face and rubbed his smarting backside. “Should have known not to mess with you while you’re dressed like that,” he murmured miserably. “You get power drunk.”

“And you respond like a schoolboy,” she admonished. She still felt angry, but couldn’t refrain from tussling his hair as he lay chastened on his belly. “Well, little boy. Playtime’s over.”

He frowned. “What do you mean? I didn’t mean what I said…”

She smiled as her heart melted a little. “I know you didn’t. There’s something else, James. Sit up.”

He felt a chill go down his spine, identifying that this was serious. Olivia was looking straight ahead and not at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

He sat up, taking her hand in his. “What is it?” he asked gently.

She swallowed, with difficulty. “In the interest of there being no secrets between us as far as possible,” she said, “you’re not far off when you say that Mallory would punish you by having you neutered.”

James tensed. So the time had come. He couldn’t look at her.

“But it’s not a punishment, James,” she continued, glancing at him and trying to ignore his hurt face. “It’s a miracle you’ve kept your job, not to mention your life, to this point. Mallory has to answer to something much bigger than all of us. He’s done what he can for you, but now you have to accept that your service as a OO is over.”

He said nothing. The room felt eerily still; the only warmth in their clasped hands.

“That’s what he’s going to tell you tomorrow,” she said. “But you should see it as a victory that you got to the finish line. It is not Mallory’s way of disciplining you. Is that clear?”

He nodded, still speechless. Finally, he met her eyes. “Thank you for telling me” he croaked.

She game him a smile of warm melancholy.

James sniffed. “Well, it’s only to be expected. He told me a month ago it was coming up.”

Her smile disappeared. “What?” she hissed.

He looked at her innocently. “He mentioned a month ago that he couldn’t hold the fort much longer against the bureaucrats and that I should prepare myself.”

Her nostrils flared. “So you knew this was happening and you didn’t tell me?” She snatched her hand away. He sensed danger and quickly scuttled out of the bed away from her. She leapt out of her side, glowering at him.

“Olli,” he said urgently, pointing a finger at her. “If you try to smack me again I will defend myself.”

“I’ve been agonising over this!” she shouted. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

“I’m sorry!” he said, alarmed. “I didn’t know when it was going to happen!”

“But you knew it would and you didn’t tell me!” She threw another pillow at his head, then for wont of a better recourse, sat down on the bed with resignation. James stayed very still, watching her scowl at the duvet. “I thought you would be devastated,” she said, more to herself than him. “I was terrified for you.”

He cautiously approached her. “It wasn’t something I was keeping from you,” he said, gingerly sitting next to her. “I was waiting for the final word.” He put his hand on hers.

She glanced up at him. “So how _do_ you feel about it?”

He shrugged. “I used to think I’d rather be killed in action than go back to being a simple field agent, or whatever else MI6 might offer,” he said. “But that was then.” He looked at her. She was gazing at him with wonder.

He shifted closer to her. “It is a young man’s game, or a youn _ger_ man’s game anyway. My body isn't bouncing back the way it used to."

"You're more than just you physique," she said, stroking his hand.

"Yes. But even so. There have been moments lately that have led me to rethink things – not least of which our narrow escape at Skyfall.”

“You saved us,” she rasped.

He shook his head. “By the skin of my teeth. It used to be so simple; I had such clarity when I started this game. Much easier just being a thug. But now there’s so much more in my head. More living to do. You don’t have to try to live if you’re just a ghost; a spook, or you believe you’ve nothing left to lose.”

Olivia’s heart was breaking for him, but she remained stoic and held his hand tight. 

He sighed. “I’m different now. I have other priorities. It doesn’t have to be all or nothing.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. A soft silence swelled in the room.

She grinned. “So now we’re both retired assassins,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“I’m not coming with you to bingo,” he said. “Or that gardening club. Forget it.”

She chuckled at him. “No, James. That’s not what I’ve got in mind.” 

She leaned in and met his mouth in a passionate kiss, caressing him gently once more. They melted into each other.

He broke off the kiss with a groan. “I’m still delicate,” he moaned. “I’m never drinking again.”

“You’ll be fine in the morning,” said Olivia kindly. “Which is just as well seeing as you have your debriefing.”

He sat forward and put his head in his hands. “I wonder if he will say something now. About you, I mean.”

“He’s happy for us if you must know,” she informed him. “Try not to blush if he teases you. And try to be grateful when he takes your license away.”

“Yes, _mum_ ,” he growled.

“James,” she warned. “Remember you have maybe another 20 odd years in the service, if you should want it. I’m sure you can be useful, even with your behavioural issues. It’s a real possession, in the changing fortunes of time.”

“You mean when you’ve died.” He glared at her.

She stared him out. “Yes,” she said simply. “There’s no getting around it, James. I am quite a bit older than you and I don’t want you to have nothing else to live for once I’m gone.”

“I won’t let that happen,” he said steadily. “It’s not just about you. It’s about what you’ve helped me realise, and that’s going to stay with me.”

They shared a long moment of sorrowful inevitability; bravely keeping eye contact. They were in this together.

He winked at her. “But for now all I care about is helping you to enjoy the autumn of your years.”

"I think you'll find it's an Indian summer," she said haughtily.

He sniggered. "Indian summer, then, you pedantic cow."

She huffed. “You’ve got one hell of a hiding coming your way once you’re feeling better,” she told him with cold eyes.

“I know,” he said sheepishly. “But once I’m feeling better, eh? Just remember to wear the outfit of dominance for the occasion.”

She rolled her eyes. “All right, but for now, perhaps something a little more tender? Lull you back to sleep?”

He smiled. “That would be nice.”

She gave him a sly smile. “Lie back on the bed, toe rag.”

He complied with a wolfish grin. She began to unbutton her suit jacket.

“No, don’t take it off!” said James. “You’re in your sexy boss outfit. I feel like that right now.”

She rolled her eyes. “Very well, OO7,” she teased, crawling up the bed to straddle him. He lifted his hips, now hard and grinding against her, then sat up to enjoy her breasts; perfectly housed by the suit jacket almost like a bustier. They wobbled merrily as he showered them in kisses and licks, rubbing his face against her bosom.

She moaned loudly. “Calm down,” she chided. “You’re suddenly wild. Is it the suit?”

He grunted. “I remember wanting to you this to you last night but not being quite capable. Almost 24 hours of pent up need. And now you look like this.” He kissed her furiously and she responded in kind, his arousal suddenly contagious. They ground together; Olivia quite drunk on the sight of James so horny for her.

He stopped a moment and looked deep into her eyes. “Thank you for telling me about tomorrow,” he said.

She cupped his face. “You and me against the world now?”

He smiled softly. “Hasn’t it always been a bit like that?”

“Yes it has,” she admitted. They hugged tightly before slipping into a sensuous kiss.

Expertly, he held on to her and flipped her so she was underneath him. She bucked and cried out, this being one of her favourite James Bond manoeuvres. He smirked in response. He peeled off her tights, taking care not to ladder them.

“Good boy,” she drawled. His eyes twinkled as he carefully discarded them. With a devastatingly sexy smile, he ran his warm hands up and down her smooth legs as she rolled her hips.

“You want me, don’t you?” he breathed. “Bad boss can’t quite keep control.”

She tried not to chuckle; finding his ideas rather endearing. She tried to absorb herself in the part. “No I can’t,” she intoned huskily, running a hand between her legs. “I tried, but I just can’t help myself.” She rubbed two fingers over the crotch of her dampening knickers and gazed at him coquettishly. She could see fire roaring in James’ eyes. “If one of my agents should walk in on me now, I’ll be in such trouble.”

He leaned over and kissed her neck, eyes glinting dangerously. “Yes you will,” he rasped. None too gently, he kissed and nuzzled her cleavage before shifting down the bed again. She gasped as he whipped her underwear off with dizzying speed and pushed her skirt up around her hips. His erection strained through his boxer briefs, leaking determinedly. With one final threatening glare, he ducked down and buried his face in her pussy.

She was immediately desperate, both hands in his hair as she shouted out, her hips rutting wildly. He ran his tongue over her clit and along her folds over and over, occasionally taking all of her in his hot mouth and sucking hard. She ground against his face, keening as he lapped at her.

His hands wrapped around her thighs as he licked her out eagerly; rubbing himself on the sheets with happy groans. She tugged at his hair and he flicked her clit with his tongue rhythmically.

She screamed, arching up as a sudden orgasm crashed through her. She panted, quite in shock, unsure if she’d ever come so quickly before. She was vaguely aware of James cleaning her up with his mouth. And then he was kneeling above her, his face wet. He pushed his underpants off and took his cock in his hand, pumping it hard.

“Not on the suit!” she gasped.

He simply replied with a lopsided grin. “No chance.”

He lowered himself and instantly slid into her, kissing her thoroughly but moving slowly. She wrapped her legs around him. He made love to her gently, all soft breaths and sweet gasps, until a surge of desire in his groin dictated a faster pace.

“Someone really is feeling better,” she murmured.

“Best hangover cure there is,” he said. Nectar of Olivia.” She felt herself blush and he sniggered at her for it. “Don’t be shy. _Boss_.”

He rolled his hips and she moaned. “Oh yes. I’ve been caught now, haven’t I? And now my agent has to contain the situation.”

He started to thrust hard. “Yes, ma’am,” he panted.

“That’s it,” she mewled. “Yes, James. Fuck me. I’m a very, very bad boss…”

He grunted loudly, slowing for a moment to take in the sight of her: Flushed and dressed immaculately, with him, still in a t-shirt, fucking her. He slammed into her.

She bucked and cried out, her fingers moving to her clit. She grabbed him by the hip with her other hand. “Harder, James. Give me what I need.”

When their eyes met it was like pure electricity passing through them. Resting on his elbows, he stared into her eyes and pounded into her. He groaned loudly and she knew he wouldn’t last long. She massaged her clit in firm circles; close herself once more.

“That’s it,” she whispered in his ear. “You show your bad boss…”

He thrust harder and faster; both of them intoning their mounting ecstasy until their shouts filled the room. She climaxed again with a sweet cry and his rutting became erratic. He came with a growl that sent a shiver through her, rocking and trembling against her body.

He eventually rolled off her, quite exhausted. They lay breathing in dizzy silence, James occasionally groaning on remembering his hangover.

Olivia clumsily got herself out of her suit and cuddled up to James. “Dry cleaning bill is all yours,” she muttered.

“Yes, boss,” he croaked.  “And boss?”

“Yes, my valiant secret agent?”

“Now we’re both retired, let’s fuck all the time.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” she said dreamily.  

 

Image: Pao <3


End file.
